Nox Noctis
by elomelo
Summary: A late night at headquarters. L caught up in the moment. LxLight


--------------------

**Nox Noctis**

--------------------

"Ryuzaki," you say quietly. "Your thumb – it's bleeding."

I stare blankly. I calculate your every move, Kira, I watch with exact precision. But you know that.

"Ryuzaki," you repeat, louder. You think I haven't heard you.

No, Kira, I heard. I heard clearly but I didn't listen.

You frown at my grunt, exasperation creasing your features. And I realize you are tired, weary of working with little sleep. The watch on your arm seems expensive, a gift from your father, I remember you told me some time ago; it is well past three.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun." This catches you well of guard; bloodshot umber eyes blink and your shoulders stiffen. Like a child expecting punishment. "You must be exhausted."

It takes you a moment…there you go, shoulders relax, lips form a soft smile, a jest at the seriousness of this room, the glare of computer screens reflected off the linoleum and the piles of papers, still unread, littered across the table. "No, it's alright," you assure me. "I'm a little tired is all and besides, there are those new murders to analyze. The third Kira is keeping the whole team busy after all."

"Light-kun's good health is beneficial to this case, as well."

"Yes, of course," you snap, the smile evaporating instantly. "You wouldn't want your prime suspect to die under your watch, would you, _L_?"

The venomous words sting, hurt inside, but I won't say it. This is a game, Kira, and we both know the other does not want to lose, no matter the stakes. I turn my chair away from you, the chain clinking softly at the movement, back to the screen and its glare. "Light-kun is my first friend and though I think you are Kira, I'm hoping I'm wrong." I pause, relishing the affect of my words; silence. "Yagami-san has emailed me."

I've caught your interest; you pull your chair closer to mine, leaning forward slightly, placid yet somehow worried. "Mother twisted her ankle after she fell down a flight of stairs at Sayu's school. Father will stay away for a day to care for her." You echo the message, fingers weaving together under your chin, elbows on the table. Is that _genuine_ concern? No, maybe this is just another act.

"Yagami-san wouldn't want you to worry – he loves you a lot. Your family loves you a lot." I don't know why I added the last bit and I don't know who I'm convincing anymore.

"Y-yes, of course." Maybe I'm not alone on convincing both of us.

This silence is awkward.

I flinch; your skin is warm against mine as you pull my thumb away from my lips, finger curling around my arm. "Light-kun…" A low warning – I'm tempted to punch you, Kira, it'd be wise to distance yourself.

"Your thumb – it's bleeding," you chuckle softly. Your grip loosens and your hand returns to support your chin. "This wouldn't happen if you stopped that dumb habit."

And I realize my mouth tastes strange, strong and metallic, and there is a dull throb to the slit digit. Crimson drips from thumb to denim

It hurts. You yawn.

I flick the switch. The screen is now blank, the glare gone. "Are you still tired, Light-kun?" I'm still watching the blood, deep red like your sweater.

The air lacks your response.

I turn slightly.

Your chest rises and falls, auburn hair falling in your shut eyes. Your breath, gentle, almost mute, blows the strands slightly upwards before they plummet back onto your face.

I lean forward. Fingers extended, gently brushing. There.

You seem perfect now, Kira, a god in slumber. I recall the hostility in your eyes, the red sheen. But now it's gone as is the put together expression. Ever since that day, when you screamed at me from your cell, the one you insisted you be sealed within.

_Are these the eyes of a murder, Ryuzaki?_

No, they're not. Not anymore. But, of course, I couldn't say that. Not to your face.

I know you are Kira. All the facts will point to you in time, I am certain; whether or not it will be too late for me that I do not know. Maybe it's best not to know.

Your lips twitch, twisting slowly, frowning. Warmth, sudden heat, radiates from your being.

I don't realize how close I am. Or that my fingers are still on your face.

"What are you doing?"

I fall back onto my chair. The wheels screech as they roll back, the chain clinking in unison as the distance between us becomes strained. Any farther and I will fall as will you.

"Ryuzaki," you say blankly. Distorted are your eyes, glazed in confusion. You tug at the chain gently, pulling me back beside you. "What were you doing?" You demand. The glaze is gone.

"Observing you sleep, Light-kun."

"I don't think touching my face falls into that category."

Luckily, I've turned away from you, towards the screen. You can't see my cheeks colour. Or the strange tingling in my fingers; I feel like a child, a victorious thief who has stolen a candy bar without being caught. "I was simply curious to feel your skin." The words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

You chuckle and pull yourself forward in your chair.

Warmth touches the cold of my face.

"There," you breathe. "Happy?"

I feel strange, unlike myself. I'm afraid you'll hear my heart beating. I want to nuzzle my face into the smoothness of your palm. But I restrain myself. And breathe a sigh of relief; you pull back your hand.

Your eyes study my face momentarily, as if searching for something, before they close shut and you lean back once more. "Good night, Ryuzaki."

"Good night, Light-kun."

My finger hasn't stopped bleeding.

It doesn't hurt anymore.

--------------------

**Author's Notes;**

**-**"Nox Noctis" means "night" in Latin

A short piece placed during the time of the chain and right after Light loses all his memories of the note. Please review. (:


End file.
